


"I Love You"

by TheAssassinLover



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Act 3, Fluff, M/M, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 08:28:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19353244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAssassinLover/pseuds/TheAssassinLover
Summary: Fenris can't find the words to tell Hawke how he feels. He traces them instead. It isn't as unnoticed as he thinks.





	"I Love You"

**Author's Note:**

> This was for hawkeeffect on tumblr who won my giveaway literal years ago. Oops...

Fenris stared at his lover’s peaceful face. The elf had been struggling all night to tell him exactly how he felt. How hard the years that passed were without him. How much he meant to him. 

Fenris sighed heavily and rolled onto his back, eyes focused on the ceiling. Why did feelings have to be so difficult? Why did his feelings have to be so difficult? After all they had suffered this should be the easiest of his worries, but it was not. 

His eyes closed in thought. Perhaps he should just wait. It is not as though anything would change between the two just because his words failed him that night. Yet even with that knowledge, he knew he wanted to tell Peter now. He feared if he did not the courage would never come again.

He looked again at his sleeping lover’s face. There was no need to wake him, not for this. Peter’s expression shifted and he slowly rolled, back now facing his elven boyfriend.

Well, that is the end of that idea. Fenris thought to himself, relaxing back onto the mattress. His eyes met the hardened muscles of Hawke’s back, and an idea came to him. If he could not make the words vocal, perhaps he could say it in another way.

Slowly Fenris reached forward, his fingertip just touching Peter’s skin. He had been teaching him to read and write, and while Fenris still had a long way to go, he knew how to do this at least. So he began to trace letters into his back.

I

L

O

V

E

Y

O

U

After that Fenris drew his hand back quickly and rolled back to face the ceiling with a sigh of relief. That felt better. He had been able to express his feelings without having to face them, and without having to fear Hawke’s reaction.

Just as he was closing his eyes to sleep a softly muttered sentence made them snap back open. “I love you too.”

Fenris looked over toward his lover, his elf eyes even wider than usual, but Peter said nothing more, and Fenris relaxed again, a smile spreading across his face. He moved to nuzzle against his back and hung an arm around his waist.

Maybe feelings weren’t so scary after all.


End file.
